Die Nacht vor der Hochzeit
by Mariacharly
Summary: Es gibt Dinge, über die man reden muss. Und es gibt Dinge, die besser unausgesprochen bleiben. Und dieses Gespräch wird erst lange, lange nach dem HBP geführt werden können ... Daher meine Warnung: Spoiler zu HP6! Oneshot!


**Disclaimer:** Das Übliche: Mir gehört nichts, alles gehört der großen JKR.

Vielen Dankan meine wunderbare Betaleserin Nici Cavanaugh!

Und auch diese Story gibt es auf anderen Portalen in einer Songfic – Version ...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es war Nacht.

Der Zeiger der großen Standuhr wanderte langsam Richtung eins.

Obwohl sämtliche Vorbereitungen getroffen waren, jede Kleinigkeit perfekt vorbereitet war, saß Molly Weasley noch immer in ihrer Küche und ging ein letztes Mal die verschiedenen Listen durch. Da sie sowieso nicht hätte schlafen können, konnte sie die Zeit auch zum Arbeiten nutzen.

Noch immer schien es ihr seltsam, dass ihr jüngstes Kind als nächstes heiraten würde – nur ihr ältester Sohn, nur eins ihrer sieben Kinder war bisher verheiratet. Und nun sollte sie gleich als nächstes ihre Jüngste verlieren ...

Gut, sie hatte Ginnys Verlobten, Harry Potter schon immer geliebt wie eins ihrer eigenen Kinder. Schon immer war er für sie ein Teil ihrer Familie gewesen, und so wurde hier das alte Sprichwort wahr: sie verlor keine Tochter, sie gewann einen Sohn ...

Ob Arthur es genauso sah? Sie wagte dies zu bezweifeln. Was sie aber wusste, war, dass er zufrieden mit der Wahl seiner Tochter war.

Sie musste leise darüber lachen, als sie darüber nachdachte. Wie leicht Harry es bei ihr gehabt hatte ...

Und wie ungleich viel schwerer es damals Fleur gehabt hatte, mit ihr, mit ihrem Mann, mit der ganzen Familie.

Und wie schwer hatten sie es mit Fleur gehabt ...

Fleur Weasley, damals Fleur Delacour, die Frau ihres ältesten Sohnes Bill, Fleur aus Frankreich, Fleur, die wunderschöne Enkelin einer Veela, die kluge, selbstbewusste, überhebliche, arme Fleur ...

Und ihre Gedanken wanderten weiter, wanderten bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie nach langer, langer Zeit, nach einer Ewigkeit dann sehr plötzlich begreifen musste, dass Fleur ihren Sohn Bill wirklich liebte, als sie begriff, dass eine Mutter nie die einzige Frau im Leben eines Mannes sein kann, dass Fleur Bill liebte, so wie eine Mutter niemals würde lieben können, nicht mehr, aber anders, damals, auf Hogwarts, in der Krankenstation ...

Und gerade jetzt hörte sie eine Treppe weiter oben das leise Greinen eines Säuglings, dann das Öffnen einer Tür, leise, rücksichtsvolle Schritte, geflüsterte Worte ...

Wenige Minuten später kam Fleur die Treppe herab, müde sah sie aus und trotzdem so schön wie immer, so schön, wie Molly es nie gewesen war, in den Armen ihren 15 Monate alten Sohn.

„Är schläft einfach nischt ..." Müde lächelte sie ihre Schwiegermutter an.

Und Molly lächelte zurück.

Ihre Schwiegertochter setzte sich zu ihr, wiegte ihr Kind zurück in den Schlaf ... die beiden Frauen schwiegen gemeinsam nebeneinander her.

Bis Fleur das Wort ergriff.

„Äs ist doch irgendwie eigennartisch, dass von all Deinen Kindern ausgereschnet nach dem Ältesten direkt die Jüngste ´eiratet, findest du nischt?"

Molly musste lachen, denn Fleurs Worte zeigten, dass ihre Gedanken parallel gelaufen waren ... Sie schenkte ihrer Schwiegertochter ein Lächeln ... „Ja, darüber habe ich auch gerade nachgedacht. Und über eure Hochzeit, damals."

„Äs war eine wunderschöne Feier ... isch bin euch sähr, sähr dankbar dafür."

Fleur wusste, dass Molly eigentlich etwas anderes gemeint hatte.

Und trotzdem trafen die Worte Molly wie ein Schwert.

„Warum ´ast Du misch damals so sehr ge´asst?"

Molly hob an, auszuweichen: „Ich habe dich nicht gehasst ...", aber sie wusste, dass Fleur zu klug war, um ihren Widerspruch zu akzeptieren. Und so fuhr sie fort. „Es war nur so ... ungewohnt. Du warst so ... Du warst völlig anders als wir, als unsere Familie, als alles, was wir kannten. Das erste, was du immer gesagt hast, war, um wie viel besser doch alles in Frankreich ist ..." Molly bekam ein neckendes Grinsen. „Das tust du im Übrigen heute noch gerne ... Nur heute nehmen wir das nicht mehr so ernst."

Fleur lachte leise, die Haare fielen ihr ins Gesicht. „Äs ist auch ... isch meine äs ja nicht böse." Sie schwieg kurz, dachte nach. „Nischt mehr ... Molly, ja, natürlisch ´abe isch früher anders gesehen. Isch _war_ der Meinung, dass in Frankreisch ´alles besser ist ... aber vielleischt war äs auch nur so etwas wie Unsischer´eit." Sie zögert noch einmal. „Vielleischt meine Art von ´eimweh ..."

Molly sah sie an. „Unsicher? Du? Fleur Delacour war unsicher?"

Fleur warf ihre Haare wieder in den Nacken.

„Ja, natürlisch ... alle Menschen denken, wenn man aussieht wie eine Veela, ist alles einfach und mein Ver´alten ist selbstsischer und arrogant.

Aber gerade wenn man gut aussieht, sehen viele Menschen nischt disch selber, sondern nur dein Gesischt. Niemand akzeptiert misch als misch selber, alle nur als meine ´ülle. Das macht disch nischt sischer, sondern im Grunde deines ´erzens sehr ... unsischer.

Der einzige Mensch, der misch sofort akzeptiert hat, wie isch bin, war Bill. Bill war cool, är ´at mir gefallen, von ärsten Moment an.

Und er ´at gelacht, ´at gesagt, natürlisch würde är sisch freuen, wenn seine Freundin gut aussieht, aber ... lieben würde är misch nicht deswegen, sondern weil isch so bin wie isch bin ... Wir ´aben viel über die Wischtigkeit und Unwischtigkeit von Äußerlischkeiten geredet, schon ganz am Anfang unserer Beziehung. Und är hat mir damals klar gemacht, dass Äußerlischkeiten nicht wichtig sind. Isch ´atte immer nur gelernt, dass die Leute mich mögen, weil isch so gut aussehe.

Isch ´abe schon jeden verächtlich be´andelt, der misch wegen meines Aussehens gefragt ´at, ob isch mit ihm ausgehen will ... Sogar Ron ist es auch einmal so gegangen, und auch wenn er es nicht so gemeint hat, ´abe isch ihn glaube isch ziemlich unfreundlisch be´andelt damals.

Aber Bill war anders. Är hat mir von Anfang an gesagt, är wäre zwar auch stolz auf mein Aussehen, aber eigentlisch wäre ihm das alles ziemlich egal und är würde mich lieben, so wie isch bin."

„Du meinst, er hat dich nicht _wegen_, sondern _trotz_ deinem Aussehen genommen?" In Mollys Stimme schwang eine leichte Ironie mit, aber Fleur nickte, und tat dann so, als hätte sie diesen Tonfall nicht gemerkt.

„Är ´at lange gebraucht, um misch davon zu überzeugen ... wir ´aben sehr lange darüber geredet, wie unwichtig so etwas ist, so lange, dass es gar nicht mehr notwendig war, darüber zu reden, als är ... als alles sisch auf einmal ´erumgedreht hat. Äs war schon alles gesagt, weißt du?"

Molly schluckte. Man sah, wie schwer ihr dieses Geständnis fiel. „Vier Wochen nach ... nachdem Bill wieder zu Hause war, haben Fred und George mich zur Seite genommen und mit mir ein Gespräch geführt. Sie waren ehrlich, sehr ehrlich zu mir. Sie haben mir sehr deutlich gemacht, dass ich Bill mit meiner Art nichts Gutes tue. Dass er nicht ´bemuttert´ werden will, sondern einfach normal behandelt werden möchte. Dass er nicht meine Art braucht, mit ihm umzugehen, sondern deine. Das ist mir sehr schwer gefallen, damals. Aber sie hatten Recht. Ich hatte schon damals, in der Krankenstation, meinen Sohn an dich abgegeben. Es kam mir aber zuerst nur vor wie ein Machtkampf, den du gewonnen hast. Aber es war noch nicht ... endgültig. Erst nach diesem Gespräch mit Fred und George habe ich begriffen, dass eine Mutter irgendwann einen Schlussstrich ziehen muss. Ich kann Bill immer lieben, und ich werde ihn immer lieben, aber er ist jetzt _dein _Mann. Er gehört zu _dir_, nicht mehr zu mir. Weißt du ... es ist eigenartig. Bei Ginny ist es anders, sie kann Harry lieben und trotzdem zur Familie gehören. Aber bei Söhnen ... wenn dein Sohn sich verliebt, bricht es dir das Herz."

Fleur lachte leise, sah auf den jetzt friedlich schlummernden Säugling herab. „Bis da´in ist Gott sei Dank noch viel Zeit ..."

Aber Molly setzte ihren Gedankengang fort. „Weißt du, ich denke, es fällt einer Mutter immer schwer, den Sohn an seine Frau zu verlieren ... aber um wie viel schwerer ist es mir bei euch gefallen ... nicht nur, weil Bill mein Ältester ist. Auch ... eben weil du damals so ... anders warst. Nie unfreundlich, nie unhöflich und immer hilfsbereit. Aber gerade deswegen … so … schwierig. Du warst so perfekt in unserer großen, lauten Familie."

Fleur sah kurz zu ihrer Schwiegermutter auf. „Isch wollte doch nur alles richtig machen. Isch wollte euch gefallen, und ´abe mit jedem Tag mehr gemerkt, dass ihr misch nischt mögt, isch wollte misch dann immer noch mehr anstrengen, um euch zu gefallen und zu euch zu ge´ören."

Molly überlegte kurz: „… Ich weiß es nicht. Du bist gekommen und warst ... so viel besser als ich und alle meine Kinder, als alles, was mir etwas wert war. Du bist nicht nur wunderschön und selbstbewusst ... Ich war fast neidisch auf dich. Nicht nur eifersüchtig, weil mein Sohn dich liebt – gut, dass war ich auch. Aber ich war auch eifersüchtig auf dein Leben.

Dadurch, dass du damals Champion für deine Schule im trimagischen Turnier warst, dass du später das Praktikum gemacht hast und immer über deine beruflichen Pläne geredet hast, dadurch dass du selber arbeiteten wolltest, warst du nicht abhängig von deiner Familie, du warst immer du selber. Und du hast es ja auch so in die Tat umgesetzt. Auch jetzt noch ... du hast zwei Kinder, und du schaffst es trotzdem, deinen Mann glücklich zu machen und mit alledem auch noch dein eigenes Leben zu leben, eine Arbeit zu haben, die dir Spaß macht. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es dir erklären soll ... du bist so viel ... selbstständiger als ich, oder moderner. Ich habe sofort nach der Schule geheiratet, Kinder bekommen ..."

Fleur unterbrach sie, schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann man doch nicht vergleischen.

Du ´ast in deinem Leben sicherlisch mehr gearbeitet und geleistet als isch bis´er.

Als isch zu euch gekommen bin, ´abe isch es mir so einfach vorgestellt: alles zu bekommen, was man sisch wünscht. Einen Mann, den man liebt, Kinder und meineArbeit. Aber ´eute weiß isch, dass es nischt so einfach ist, wie isch damals gedacht ´abe.

Es geht, man kann alles ´aben und bekommen, wenn man es nur will, aber es ist nicht so leischt ... Und es geht nur, wenn alle daran zusammen arbeiten.

... und des´alb bin isch ja auch auf disch angewiesen. Wie könnte isch mein Leben, dass du so selbstständig beschreibst, leben, wenn du nischt wärst, wenn du Bill und mir nicht ´elfen oder misch unterstützen würdet? Selbst wenn isch mein eigenes Leben leben möchte, und mir das von niemandem nehmen lasse, so möchte isch noch weniger, dass meine Kinder dabei zu kurz kommen. Sie und Bill sind mir wischtig, wischtiger als alles andere, und ohne disch würden wir das nicht schaffen. Isch möchte mein eigenes Leben leben, und das tue ich auch, aber isch kann und werde das nicht auf Kosten von meinem Mann oder meinen Kindern tun. Dazu liebe isch sie zu sehr. Und dazu brauchen wir auch ... disch ..."

Molly lächelte vorsichtig, als Fleur fortfuhr.

„Molly, isch weiß, isch sage es dir zu selten ... aber wir brauchen disch wirklich. Nicht nur wegen der Kinder ... aber auch wegen der Kinder. Aber nischt nur, damit du auf sie aufpasst, wenn ich arbeite, sondern auch, weil sie eine Großmutter brauchen. Und es gibt keine bessere Großmutter als disch. Und ...", sie machte eine kurze Pause und starrte die gegenüberliegende Wand an. Dann sah sie Molly ruckartig in die Augen: „Und keine bessere Schwiegermutter. Äs tut mir sehr leid, dass isch solange gebraucht habe, um dass zu erkennen."

Molly wich ihrem Blick nicht aus. Und lächelte.

„Fleur, ich habe doch genauso lange gebraucht. Und ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich noch gebraucht hätte, wenn Bill damals nicht verletzt worden wäre. Erst als ich gesehen habe, wie sehr du an ihm hängst und mit welcher Kraft du zu ihm stehst ... erst dann habe ich erkannt, dass Liebe manchmal bedeutet, loslassen zu können. Und ich habe es nie bereut."

Ihre Schwiegertochter ließ ein kleines Lachen hören, warf dabei ihre Haare in den Nacken, mit dieser kleinen, altbekannten Geste, die Molly früher in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte.

„Molly, isch brauchte nie ´zu ihm zu stehen´. Ich ´abe ihn ... einfach nur geliebt. Und das tue ich ´eute noch und werde ich wohl auch immer tun ..."

Beide zuckten zusammen, als im Obergeschoss eine Tür zufiel.

Leonore, Fleurs und Bills ältestes Kind, kam barfuss die Treppe herunter.

„Mummy, ich bin aufgewacht und wollte zu dir ins Bett und du warst nicht da und Daddy schnarcht und ich muss doch morgen früh ausgeschlafen sein und das schönste Blumenmädchen sein und munter genug sein um abends noch lange aufzubleiben und mit Daddy tanzen. Daddy _hat es mir versprochen,_ dass ich noch ganz lange aufbleiben darf und dass er noch ganz spät abends mit mir tanzt!"

Die beiden Frauen mussten lachen.

„Pass auf, setzt disch noch kurz zu uns. Mummy trinkt noch ihren Tee aus, dann gehen wir ins Bett ..."

Leonore setzte sich, wartet kurz, dann legte sie den Kopf schief. „Könnt ihr auch nicht schlafen, weil ihr so aufgeregt seid wegen morgen?"

Molly musste lachen. „Ja, mein Schatz. So kann man es auch ausdrücken ... Und jetzt komm, ich bringe dich wieder nach oben."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Fleur Delacour hat mir eigentlich schon vom vierten Band an gefallen._

_Ja, sie ist natürlich ganz schön überheblich und arrogant gegenüber Hogwarts – aber wenn wir ehrlich sind: auch Harry ist ab dem vierten Band nicht besonders bescheiden und freundlich._

_Aber es hat mir gefallen, dass sie als einzige der Champions des trimagischen Turniers nicht einen Freund oder jemanden, in den sie verliebt ist, sondern ihre kleine Schwester als den Menschen angesehen hat, der ihr am wichtigsten ist ... Und dass ihr während dieser Prüfung allesvöllig unwichtig undnebensächlich ist, bis sie Gabrielle wieder in Sicherheit weiß. Das hat mir schon im vierten Band sehr gut gefallen, und sie wirkt auf mich dadurch wesentlich sympathischer als die anderen drei Champions während dieser Prüfung im See._

_Als sie sich dann noch in den eher flippigen Bill mit den langen Haaren und den Ohrringen verliebt, hatte sie bei mir ganz gewonnen. _

_Und spätestens seit dem Halbblutprinzen _muss_ man sie doch mögen, oder?_


End file.
